The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a potted Rose plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Evera607’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fåborg, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform potted Rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors, disease resistance and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant originated from an open-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2008 of Rosa hybrida ‘Evera209’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,468, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary Rose selection as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in September, 2009 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Fåborg, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment at Fåborg, Denmark since October, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.